Friends yet enemies
by lonely42
Summary: A new team of bladers......WHAT they are girls and they have beaten all of the bladebreakers foes...how? The leader is just like Kai and the rest of the team is like the BladeBreakers...how? Why do they want to be friends and to fight the team.
1. Meet the team leader Kira Just like Kai

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.  wahhhh but I do own the plot and my characters. Yaaayyyaaayyyaaayyy

**"WHAT!" Tyson yelled. "Yes Tyson there is a new team of girls out there so get over it." Kai said to a stunned Tyson. "BUT THEY ARE GIRLS KAI GIRLS!" "AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH GIRLS HAVING POWER YOU FAT NIT-WIT!" "Umm nothing Hilary." "Good." "Ok we need to start to figure out how to start our days practicing." Ray chirped. "Yeah hey Hilary could you make a chart with Kenny again?" "Sure Max I will get on it right away."**

**Hilary ran off to find Kenny and to start a new chart for the next few weeks. "C YA GUYS LATER!" She said while running. "Bye Hills." Just then a girl in a black hood ran bye with a guy chasing her. "Get away." She said after she turned around, she showed no fear in her voice. "Not until you pay for what you did to my blade." The man said "Yeah so what cha gonna do 'bout it?" The Blade-breakers were just staring except for Kai who was glaring. "I am going to hurt you bad." He said while throwing a punch at her, she dodged it and came back with a blow in the stomach. "You little------"He didn't finish his sentence because she hit him in the jaw. "What did you try to call me again?" She said while walking away. "I said you little----" "Don't you dare finish that sentence….I will hurt you even worse than you are now." She said still walking away and past him, just as she passed him he tried to grab her ankle but she just kicked him. "Don't touch me you sick minded fool." Everyone was just looking at her yet Kai wasn't. 'Hmm I wonder if she is on that team we were just talking about?' Kai thought to himself. "Hey that was amazing what's your name?" "Hn." She said. "Geez you sound just like Kai." She Glared at Tyson. " What did you say fatty?" "You did not just call me fatty did you!" "Yes I did but it is true porker." "Hey shut up." "WHAT!" "N-n-nothing." She walked off and said. "My name is Kira. I am the leader of the Heart-breakers the all girls team."**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Kai was sitting by the lake when a figure can up behind him. The figure jumped into the lake and swam to the other side and ran down the opposite side. 'That looked like the girl we met today.' He didn't notice that he was running after her because she looked like she was hurt because she fell 3 times while running. Then a guy appeared behind her. "You come with me now woman." "Let go of her." Kai said while pointing his blade at the man. The girl had fallen to the ground she had passed out. The man had disappeared and Kai swam over to the girl. He put his hand on her for-head and she had a fever and she was shivering. He looked at her leg and the reason she had fallen so man times was because she had a huge gash in her leg. "Man what happened to her?" He put his jacket over her and tore some of the cloth from her cloak and put it around her leg to slow the bleeding. He also pulled out his phone and called 911. "Hello what is the emergency?" "Hello I have found a girl down bye the lake a man was chasing her and she has passed out with a fever and has a huge gash in her left leg, I have put something over it to slow the bleeding." "Ok we will send and ambulance and some police to get the mans description from you." "Thank you bye." He hung his phone up and looked at the girl. She wasn't in pain or so it looked but on the inside she was in a huge amount of pain.**

**AT HOSPITAL**

**"Sir she will be okay but visiting hours are over." "I just want to talk to her doctor." "Yes sir follow me." The nurse took Kai into a room and she called the doctor to get there fast. "Doctor Kyle at your service." "How is Kira?" "She will be out for a while did you see what she got cut on?" "No she just came running and then she passed out after the man came." "Okay I will call you when she wakes up ok." "Yes." Was all Kai said before walking off. 'Why do I even care about her I hardly know her...must be some kinda horemone...ahhhh.'**

**IN KIRA'S ROOM**

**'HUH oh yeah the man but how did I get here.' "Your awake." Kira turned her head to see a doctor in the doorway. "Yes but how did I get here?" "A young man you passed before you jumped into a freezing lake brought you here." "Oh when he gets here again tell him I said thanks." "Okay." "Night." "Good-night miss." With that he turned off the lights to her room. Kira was still looking out the window then she went to sleep.**

**IN KIRA'S DREAM**

**"GET AWAY GET AWAAYYYY!" "NOT UNTILL YOU GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" Then a bright white and red light came and the man backed away, then everything was shaking. "HEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!"**

**IN REAL LIFE**

**"KIRA WAKE UP WAKE UP NOW!" "HUH! OH god it was a dream...damn it the same dream!" "What are you talking about?" Asked a boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. "Who are you?" She said coldly. "I'm Max, that's Ray, and Kai, and Tyson." He said pointing to everyone. "Oh and over there is Kenny and Hilary." "Hi." Hilary said. "Hn." "Tyson was right you do sound like Kai." "What! DON'T EVER EVER COMPARE ME TO A BOY!" "What's wrong with being compared to a guy?" Ray asked. "Most of the men I knew were As-holes and perverts." She said.**


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------LATER THAT DAY---------------------

"GO DRIGER!" "COME ON DRACIEL!" 'Bored, bored, BORED! WHY IS THIS SO BORING! Well just a bit longer and I will be up.' Kira thought to herself. Hillary looked over at Tyson then Max and Ray battling then Kai then Hillary's gaze landed on Kira. "Hey Kira?" She piped up. "Hn what?" "Ummm what is your other team like?" "Well I am team captain, Shizuki is like fatty over there she never shuts up or stops eating." Kira stopped for a moment to think. "Tina is very, very, VERY hyper loves candy that is why, Tiyra is from China she loves tigers and her blade is a cat with a tiger, those are the blading team members." Kira stopped and looked at Hillary and Hillary nodded saying without words that she understood and to tell the rest. "Well the last two members are Ty and Sakura. Ty is basically just a friend to me but he is always around...even when we don't want him to be." "He?" "Yeah 'he'…as I was saying before I was interrupted", she glared at Hillary," Sakura is the mechanic she loves anything that has to do with blades and taking them apart, she also has a laptop that has her bit-beast in it, she calls it Hikaru." Everyone looked around and thought for a moment. "Your team and you sound just like us Kira." "Yeah I know Tyson that is why I hate being compared to Kai, everyone can plainly see I am not him!" Everyone sweat-dropped. "WHAAAATTTT!" "Nothin'." Tyson said. Kira got up after Ray and Max finished their match and she went up against Kai. "Okay 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Kenny started off the match. Kira launched her blade and Kai launched his. Kira just stood there with her arms crossed and she just stared at the blades. Kai looked up at Kira then looked back down at the blades he noticed that they were both glowing a bright red and white color then they were absorbed by the light.

------------------------------In the light------------------------

"Kira where the hell are we!" "Kai shut up for once I know your normally quite but your getting annoying right now." "Kira sad showing no emotion in her voice or eyes. 'DAMN IT WHY ME?' She thought to herself. Kira felt someone behind her and she tries to punch the object only for her hand to get caught. 'DAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!' She thought when she felt the hand trying to break her hand, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed when it broke. "KIRA!" Kai yelled in hopes of finding her. "There is no hope." She said, and then they were brought back to the real world. "KAI! KIRA! GUYS THEY ARE OVER HERE!" Ray yelled. They took Kai and Kira into the dojo and looked at Kira's hand and it was fractured. "Guys we have to get them to the hospital now, Kai's fever won't go down and Kira's hand is fractured." Max stated calmly while moving her hand and watching her try to move it. "AAHHHH!" She screamed when she woke up. "LET GO DAMN IT THAT HURT!" "Your hand is fractured don't move it." "DUH DON"T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" They bandaged her wrist and they took her back into the dojo to show her Kai. "Is this how he came back?" "Yeah……it is he hit the ground and well he just had a very high fever." She looked at Kai and thought he looked kinda cute. 'AHHHH BAKA, BAKA, BAKA….HE IS NOT CUTE!' She mentally slapped herself. "We need blankets, wash cloth, cool water, and a bed." She said as she picked him up. "KIRA DON'T YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!" "Don't you think I know that I just want him to be okay!" She shot back.

They all backed away. "O-okay let me call the hospital!" Max yelled running off to get the phone. She sighed. She set Kai down on a futon and everyone came back in with the supplies. "Okay you take care of this and I will be back." She walked out and pulled out her cell. "Hey guys...Yeah I know I am late for training but **IT** happened again...No not the same blader...One from the blade breakers...Yeah...My wrist...Yeah I will be able to...Okay I'll see you guys." She closed the cell. "Who was that? And what is **IT**?" She turned to see Ray. "**IT** I can't talk about, to dangerous. And **THEY** are my team." She walked back into the building. Ray just stood there. "You coming?" She popped her head out from the door.


End file.
